Observing
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: You know, when I was put in this body, I couldn't control it. So I was just...there, watching everyone around me move and listening to what they say. I couldn't even feel what they did to me. Just there. Even if I did try to move, doesn't help that I'm frozen. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_ It was her prized possession above anything else. Even if it was old and missing a few parts, she loved it and had a feeling right from when she first saw it..._

_That it was as closest she would ever get to her wonderland. Who knew just having it set a fate for her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>{1st Person POV}<em>**

"There all clean..." I smiled as I lifted my reward of an earlier battle out of the sink. The cleaning didn't do much more than remove the smell and rough grime, but I could care less at this point. It was mine and I knew deep down this was the closest I'll ever get. I examined it closely and sighed as the arm looked about ready to fall off of the little transformer action figure. I could hardly tell who it was but I had the feeling it was grounder oh wait...Turning it around I saw as though something was ripped from the back of the plastic, could have been wings or doors but I will never know...the face was scratched and the head shape was dented and mangled, so the odds of having a name pinned to it was impossible.

"Let's just call you..." Quick look over. "Scruffy? Yeah Scruffy..." Smiling softly and took a small towel and dried him off. He's mine and I didn't care if everyone thought he was a piece of crap, which he was I will admit that, but at this point of my life he's the closest piece of merchandise I will ever have of my fav of all time Franchise, Transformers. Sighing I stepped out of the bathroom, closed the door and walked down the hall to my bedroom. "So you ready to discover your identity Scruffy? I think you are an Autobot because of your hands but then again that's not something I can float on...I mean in generation one Decepticons didn't have clawed servos..." I looked to him, as if expecting an answer. "I guess you're right I shouldn't think about that now...Now we eat!" I plopped on my bed and pulled out a candy bar that I stashed away because my little sister is known in this house to eat all the snacks.

"You know, I've always compared energon to candy, taste wise..." I opened the bar as Scruffy laid in my lap. "I mean,even though I'm in love with the whole concept of transformers, I always forget to look it up online or something...or I'm too lazy to look anything up and prefer reading fanfictions..." I was talking now and having a conversation with Scruffy, fully aware of the fact he can't respond.

"Are you talking to yourself?" My father questioned as he peered in, a look of confusion on his handsome face. I grinned to him and laughed.

"No! I'm talking to Scruffy." I nod. He raised a brow and I picked up the little action figure from my lap. "I'm calling him Scruffy, I think it fits." He stared at me for a bit and shook his head with a chuckle.

"You...anyways someone's looking for you." I heard a familiar clicking on the hallway floor and rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Let him in..." My dad disappeared back into the hallway and soon a full grown mocha brown dachshund male came trotting into the room and swiftly leaped onto the bed. "Hey there you big baby." He looked up at me, wagging his tail before noticing scruffy in my lap and gave a huff. I rolled my eyes as he continued to push Scruffy out of my lap and took his place. "Hey, be nice." I hugged Scruffy to my chest and continued. "You know..every time I would read about fans going into a Transverse it was so interesting, and then I would have a dream...you know the one where you become like this major important key to stopping a war? You know the one..." I laid back and my little dog, Chi-Boi, curled up onto my stomach and I set Scruffy down next to me. "But then I thought to myself would I be able to cope with it all? Even just the fact that I had been physical ripped out of my existence and thrown into another one..." I stared up at the ceiling. "I mean...I buckle under pressure when my homework isn't done..." I giggled and closed my eyes. "...but I guess all I can do is write out different scenarios...some really stupid and others just overly angst-y..." A yawn ripped from my throat and soon I found myself dozing off. "But I guess I would go into shock more often than humanly possible..." And like that I was out, waiting for dreams to catch me and hold me close. Completely unaware of the small orb, the size of a marble, that jumped out from Scruffy and into my chest.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes later on, still drowsy with sleep. Chi-Boi had moved himself to curl up further into my side and I was hugging scruffy to my chest. "Mmhhg..."<p>

"Come on get up, your mother's taking you and your sister out for your new clothes." Even in my sleepy state I grimaced sourly at the activity.

"Do I have to...?" I mumbled and forced myself to sit up. He just chuckled at me before I lifted up and out of my bed. Chi-Boi awoke from his slumber with a snore as he held his paws out in front of him and moved his little head around, while his eyes were closed, with sleep. I could just giggle before kissing the top of his head lightly and rubbing his belly and neck.

"You know we can't leave you alone at home." After that arguing was useless but I did try nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired..." I sat down on a mall bench, placing down the heavy bags of clothes that I was carrying. My little sister sat down awkwardly and stiffly while our mom and I sat relaxed. For a social butterfly online she is super awkward and unnecessarily stiff in public. She never listens to me when I warned her about her obsession with social networks. I groaned before leaning back and heaving a breath of relief as my arm muscles finally got some blood to them. "I don't understand why you insist on dragging me to this place like its going to make me like it anymore..." My mom just sighed and looked to me.<p>

"Don't you feel nice when you have new clothes on to try?" She questioned. I really wanted to troll my eyes.

"No, I don't need a new outfit everyday, I'm fine with my pants and shirts, thank you very much."

"Unbelievable..." I leaned back, pulled out my phone and begun scrolling through my emails. Then I got one instantly. Which is odd because I didn't refresh...must be some automatic refresh feature or something. I went to the new email and it looked like one of the those spam emails. Why didn't it go directly to the spam folder? Fine let me humor the sender. Selecting the email I opened it. Seemed like the instant I opened that email a million things happened at once. There was a yell, beeping then a series of explosions. I jumped up to my feet as my sister was screaming her head off as pillars starts collapsing and the roof began crumbling down. Our mom grabbed her hands and pulled her up. We started running to the exit along with other people.

"Mama!" I looked back to see my mom lose her grip as people were shoving on for the exit. Turning 180 I started to elbow my way.

"Get out I'll get her!" I called to my mom. She looked reluctant but the constant shove of people forced her to continue for the exit. I saw my little sister ducked behind a fountain, people running all around her as debris from the roof was crashing down. "Get up ya lil' spit fire!" I hissed as a rock hit my shoulder and narrowly dodged a falling light. I grabbed her, pulled her up and get a firm hold as we ran towards the exit. Almost there! Uh oh. Looking up I see the roof start collapsing above the entrances/exit. I heaved my little sister up in my arm before making a mad dash, pushing past the people, though few, still inside. I say a large block of concrete start falling. _Well...its now or never..._ I thought before using my last burst of energy and dove for the exit, holding my sister out in front of me. She was out the doorway, I was half way almost there!

**_Crunch!_**

So close...My body went limp from shock at what just happened. I felt the connection to my legs severed as well as difficulty to breath as blood started to spew up from my mouth. There was a whimper and I forced my wide eyes to look up. It was my little sister...she had blood splatters on her...when did she get that? Oh wait...My eyes wandered back just enough for me to see a pool of blood and a large block of concrete sealing the entrance. Funny thing is, it was so close, like just at my chest. Oh wait...I'm half crushed...Taking a large gulp of air I looked back to my sister as black dots started flooding my vision. "D...Don't be...s-s-s...aad..." I choked out to her. "I l...love..yoooou..." I said it...I said the one thing that I promised myself to never say...but we had a fight where I said I hated her...I can't leave her thinking that I actually did...Well that's the last thing I'll ever say as the vision turned blurry and my breathing stilled as my head fell flat.

"Sissi...? SISSIIII!" Last thing I heard before my vision went black and I knew I left the waking world.

* * *

><p><em>Little one...<em>

"Huh..?"

_I wanted to thank you little one..._

"Huh wha...?"

_You took me in when no one wanted me...And even named me..._

"Who what ehre..?"

**Her mind is foggy..**

_I can see that..._

**Well we don't have time, limbo can only last so long...**

_I thought limbo never ends...?_

**It does but the person will never remember.**

"Whooo...?"

**No time, send her away now...**

_Fine...Well off you go then..._

Soon she felt her soul being ripped from her body, a most agonizing experience she has ever felt, and she has stubbed her pinkie several times. She soon blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p><em>This story will be kind of a self insert with myself being sent there. I am seriously going to leave my head being there. X'D And I'm sorry if the beginning is somewhat gruesome, but I seriously can't help it DX I'm a magnet of tragedy my friend once said after reading this and my other story, Hey there Kitty. <em>

_I hoped you liked reading this~! Pleas eFave, follow and review if you liked~!_

_Insanity Out~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ONLY MYSELF! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1st Person POV)<em>**

{SYSTEMS REBOOT: COMPLETE}

I felt...odd. I was _awake _yet it was still dark. I felt like I was in bubble that I could walk around in and soon a small gold-white cube appeared before me. Reaching to it I got the scare of my life when my _skin _ looked like a circuit board print that pulsed softly with energy. Staring down at my hands as they had the skeletal structure of robotic being.

"This...I...Wait...When.." No sense was being made here. Nope sir none of that right now. WHAT HAPPENED?!

_Hmmmmmm..._

I looked to the cube again as it hummed and pulsed gently, almost welcoming. Reaching to it again, slowly my finger tips grazed the corner before it instantly dispersed into a multitude of screens and a holo-keyboard was set up before me. But the difference with a NORMAL keyboard this one was had all these different symbols, ranging from, what I REMEMBER very easily upon seeing it during my raids of the internet on Transformers, Common Cybertronix symbols to Autobot and Decepticon script. Along the sides were these dim, almost not there, keypads that showed nothing. I turn my attention to the screens and there was an odd mechanic to it.

To which ever screen I looked at, that's the screen that would light up while the others would fade out, to help me focus on that one? Maybe but I'm slowly losing my mind here. I then set my sights on the center screen and soon static was displayed before it prominently shut off. There was an odd icon in the corner of the screen so having nothing to do in this darkness I pressed my finger up against it.

{AUDIOS: ONLINE}

"W...ould ha...ght that anot...ne of these would fall right as we finished with Hover. " The feed was noise-filled in the beginning before _something_ cleared it and I could hear. "I mean there's that N.B.E One still at base and the Cube. Now we have another N.B.E." Was I hearing correctly...? I instantly fell to my knees and all the screens and holo-keyboards disappeared back into the cube that hovered gently at the front of the bubble. I stared down at the floor of the bubble. The emptiness that looked like an endless abyss.

Where am I...Why am I here...? I'm suppose to be dead goddamn it! I should be half way to my resting place and judgement, not here! I told my little sister I loved her so that she can rest well and cope with that fact that I've DIED! I felt the tears well up behind my squinting eyes and slowly hot tears dripped, bright neon blue tears that twinkled before phasing through the bubble and falling into the darkness, gone to who knows where. The tears fell but my body held firm, no shaking, no choked sobs. Nothing. I couldn't. My sanity was escaping me and man...I smiled. It started small before it stretched right across my face and soon soft giggles came from me. It was laughable really.

Here I am.

In my little bubble.

in _TRANSFORMERS_.

Stuck.

It's funny, no really it's HILARIOUS!

_"HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"_ I laughed and threw my head back as my own laugh seemed to echo around me My eyes fully wide now the tears, never staining my face, falling down and disappearing into the abyss below. My face was soon contorting as a strong wave of sadness returned and my laughs only amplified. My eyebrows drew up as my eyes shut tight and my mouth fought between and a wide grin and deep frown.

Well happy freakin' birthday to you~! Did you want to go to space? Let's go let's go right now right here!

...

My face drew blank as I laid down on my side and closed my eyes. _"1...2...3...4...5...6..."_ I opened them again and felt the tears become more that my vision was starting to tint blue and the dark abyss was now becoming a heavy midnight blue. _"Not dreaming..."_ My voice, though soft, echoed slightly around me.

{SYSTEM REBOOT: RESTART}

After that My eyes fell close on their own accord and all thoughts halted.

* * *

><p>The newly created Sector Seven were busy with their base of operation. Hoover Dam. Kindly built to house their alien baggage. In a chamber N.B.E One was being set up and a constant cooling system was set in to make sure what ever it was, that it didn't wake up. Ever.<p>

Micheal H. Delmer was a newly stationed scientist to over look and examine N.B.E One closely with his team and agents. He was deeply amazed by the sheer complexity of the matter the consisted of N.B.E One. An unknown metal ore that reacted greatly with temperature. When they had first brought a sample off of the N.B.E it began repairing itself until someone put it on ice and stopped it dead in it's tracks. He was grateful that someone had the tough of brginning a sample to base before the actual N.B.E.

"Hey Delmer, Skinner wants you to go analyse the latest N.B.E in the other room." Micheal looked up from his clip board to a agent standing in the door way. He gave a nod.

"Right, I'll be right over." The agent gave a nod and Micheal set down his clip board before heading out and to the other hanger. Stepping in he had to crane his head further than with N.B.E One or the Cube because this alien was massive. It looked like the Chinese mythological dragons. It's metal body long and slim, coiled up drasticaly, so he couldn't make a rough estimate of the length. It's head rested above upon those coils/ It's head smooth with closed mandibles. The armour of this one was pulled closed and seemed as though the hibernation was set, all opening closed off from the outside and covered in a thick layer of ice, more heavily set than of N.B.E Ones.

"This is our recent addition." Micheal was pulled out from his though to look at his director. Mr J. M. Howard. "N.B.E Two. A beaut ain't she Mr Delmer?" Howard questioned as he had a full grin on his features. Like he had just caught the big fish in the see of opportunities.

"A very impressive specimen Mr. Howard..."

"Well Delmer, hop to it, I taste a filling future before us!"

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was set in the time after Hoover Dam was built around the All Spark and Megatron was located there from Antarctica. The next chapter will mostly cover up what I shall be 'seeing' while being held captive by Sector Seven. ^^ And visit my DA and keep an eye out for a picture of both the first scene with the screens and cube as well as my newly acquired form~! <em>

_Read and Review please~! _

_Insanity Out~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ONLY MYSELF!**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, faved and followed the story~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ (12 June 1923) : Begin extraction. ]<em>**

* * *

><p>It was a decision made the board of Sector Seven to have N.B.E Two thawed out. Based on the fact that the readings they got on N.B.E Two were lower within the armor than N.B.E One or the Cube. Backed up that there were emergency freezers on standby in the case that the readings would increase dramatically. As if the alien might be faking them out.<p>

"Begin thawing that N.B.E Two out now." The voice said over the intercoms in the chamber hosting N.B.E Two. Soon the temperature began to rise as large heating lights were set on the frozen Dragon Form.

With in the darkness where our Heroine still sat in her bubble, holding her knees to her chest, the small cube hovered before her and pulsed in sequence. She lifted her head slowly and looked through hazed eyes at the cube. Gracefully a finger brushed the edge and soon a screen was set in her vision, but still static, the odd symbol giving off soft flashes. She pressed it and soon the sound of humming met her ears. _"What...?"_ She questioned, still spooked by the echo in her voice.

"Raise heat by 30% intensity."

_"NOW what's happening...?"_ She grumbled, extremely annoyed that she couldn't see what was happening. She was just thankful that she could hear, otherwise she would literally snuff her own afterlife to escape this endless abyss. She stared at the screen with a intimidating glare. Huffing she pressed her hand against the screen and instantly it broke down and displayed itself, lines of coding in lines. Most of those lines were dull and still while only handful were lit up and continuously changing. _"Okay...something tells me that these need to all be lit up...But...how...?"_ She stared at the still scripts. Taking a guess she slid her finger down one line and marveled as it lit up and soon that line was displayed right in front of her larger for her to study. _"Uhh...Oh god It's a goddamn guessing game isn't it...?"_ To confirm her suspicions she lightly tapped out of symbols and watched as it started cycling through other symbols. Pressing done once. The symbol locked before flashing red and soon turned back into it's previous symbol. _"Oh God it is..."_ She groaned. And soon began her hit and miss game of symbols.

On the outside the large dragon was half way completed thawed. The upper section of the ice was gone and only left a thin layer at the bottom. "Bring down the intensity at the upper lights, don't want to wake it, possibly." The lights above were dimmed slightly. Soon the under ice finally gave away and shattered. The long body that was coiled fell about like a wet slithery dead snake out of a bag. It's head lulled around and fell to the side as it's forearms broke away from it's body and dangled off the sides of the plat form it was prepped on. Seemed as though the ice froze the limbs close to keep it in a ball and now it was everywhere. The long body knocked down a few of the heating lights and pushed many of the in proximity computers. Many of the agents had already jumped away and one narrowly missed a stray metal clawed back paw that was connected to the now relaxing hind leg.

It was silent for a bit. "Move N.B.E Two to the 2 second level. There is enough room down there, hopefully to lay it out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ (06 November 1952) : Access Sight. ]<em>**

* * *

><p>The heroine was finally battling out the final line of coding. To her she felt as if she has spent hours on the lines, when in reality she has spent 29 years. Satisfied with the now lit up scripts she made a pinch motion and soon the screen was before her again and had a loading counter upon it. When it reached full soon a image, though slightly static was displayed. The first thing she saw was a human, male to be exact, standing so close as though it was zoomed to her vision. "Huh?" She questioned and soon clicked on and the image was zoomed out. The male held an industrial drill in his hands and was talking to someone out of her vision to the side. She hit the sound icon and soon sound was present. She smiled triumphantly before focusing on what they were saying.<p>

"Okay begin the drill!"

"George...Skinner said that it's been years since they first brought in this alien, they say that you can't cut through the skin/armor. Even Professor Delmer said that we shouldn't bother with it when we came in.

"Nico, just shut up and start the drill!" The one in her view, George snapped as her readied the drill and crouched down on what ever his standing. "If we drill by the eyes, the armor should be softer and then we can pick away at the brain of this and hopefully figure out how to open the armor." She picked up a sigh before there was a soft flick. When the drill started she had to shut off the sound as it attacked her ears.

_"Jesus, what are they drilling anyways?"_ She grumbled before a screen of to the side over-lapped the other. It had the schematic of a dragon, a Chinese dragon if she remembers and soon it the head area was lit up. She tilted her head and looked to the image as the man moved the drill down onto something and sparks went flying. Soon the lit up head changed red and flashed lightly. _"Huh...? Waaaaiiit..."_ Her face went from confused to surprised. She had the sneaking suspicion that the dragon schematic was her _body._ She just had the feeling. And it made her sick to think that she could watch someone take her apart. But apparently they've never been successful in getting through her armor.

"Give it up man, even a diamond tipped drill can't do anything...Let's just pack up and head up to work on N.B.E One, it seems to be more accessible that this hunk of junk." She took offense to that statement. The drill was cut off and the person in her sight sagged as he lifted the drill and the tip was now blunt.

"I guess you're right..." He tossed it off to the side. "I just...just wanted to make a big discovery with this one you know? How Delmer discovered we could use N.B.E One to advance our technology..." He jumped out of view and she picked up an audible pat.

"Don't worry man, maybe sum day you'll make such a discovery, maybe if another N.B.E drops out of the sky."

"Hey why don't we got help with the Cube researchers instead of N.B.E One?"

"Sure man, whatever floats your boat." And like that there was a swish and everything in the room was shut down. She turned off the feed and sat down in her bubble.

_"Well...I guess I have more time to decode..."_ She mumbled in loneliness before pulling up a plank screen and begun her hit and miss game, with a better understanding of what to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ (21 October 1997) : Access Minor mobility. ]<em>**

* * *

><p>45 years later she had decoded a total of 3 panels. She was finishing with the forth one and she started gaining a vague understanding of the <em>pattern<em>. As she accessed the final screen and bubble of data formed around her head and soon she felt herself pulled into another reality. She blinked her eyes and soon a vision filled the darkness and she was staring at the same room, only more first person.

"_Huurrr..._" There was a low deep whir and she felt as if she could...move. Choosing right she heard the groan of joints before her view started tilting right. Feeling excitement build up in her and imagined herself moving.

More joints gave groans and soon she saw her view shift and rise. With a tilt down she saw the floor, with dust everywhere except for where she presumed, her _head_ was. Her head gives a shake and more dust falls off her form and glitters the ground. Her optics provided minimal light and she turned more until she could see her long body laying down. She tried to get up but there was a beep of declined order. Sighing she lowered her head down and imagined herself back in her bubble.

Back in her bubble she looked as more screens were pulled up as the bubble around her head disappeared. Sighing frustratingly she sat down and began decoding with a scowl on her face. "Nothing's ever easy...the fanfics made it look so easy...just pop in and have complete control..." She grumbled her rant to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoohooo~! Next chapter will begin in the movie Timeline~! <em>**

**_We shall see where and how it goes ^^_**

**_Read and Review please~!_**


	4. Chapter 4

She was busying herself with the last of codes before she physically felt a tremble. Pausing she waited before there was another. Instantly the bubble appeared over her head and she opened her eyes of her physical form. The optics onlined themselves and she lifted her head.

"_Okay, now or never_..." She coached herself before her limbs gave a twitch. "_Come on...Baby steps_.." She grunted before soon her front paws moved and set supports on her upper body. There was shifting of gears and soon she raised her whole upper body off the floor and dust flew off at the soft shake. Turning her head she looked to her long body to see panels shift and her hind legs shift and fuse into her, creating a long snake-like tail. "_Weird_..." She commented before slowly pushing up and felt the back struts lock strong. Allowing her to 'stand' up. She wobbled a bit before smiling in success.

She turned herself and slithered to where she knew the elevator was and easily opened the metal doors. She looked inside and saw the shaft of it, elevator must have been called up. Taking a deep vent she gripped her clawed servos on to the wall inside next to the opening. Coaching herself mentally she swung her body around and slightly skid down the shaft. Digging her claws deeper into the thick metal wall there was a loud _screeech! _She held her breath before beginning her climb, her tail had coiled around the cables almost like a lifeline. She could see the bottom of what she presumed to be the elevator. She could hear voices.

"I HAVE PEOPLES **LIVES** AT STAKE HERE, YOUNG MAN!" Then there was a rough grumble and a hiss whisper to the first voice and immediately she knew what was happen. Sam asked to be taken to Bumblbee so that he could him to the All Spark because Megatron was thawing out.

Once directly under it she set a claw on the bottom. With a low rabble she pushed up and her claws dug into The metal was pretty loud so soon the voices outside still and she could pick up someone say. 'What was that?' Not really wanting to do the whole burst through the door roar thing she went with a 'zombie coming out from below' thing. She tore open a hole big enough for her to fit through before latching up on a ledge.

"Exactly WHAT did you guys have in your basement?!" A voice yelled and soon Lennox gave the order to focus on the door.

"That's impossible..."

"What Simmons?" She guessed that was Mr Keller. She gripped onto the ledge with both servos and started pulling herself up.

"After the discovery of N.B.E One and the Cube...Another N.B.E was found...N.B.E Two...b-but it was dead when they thawed it out, they could not even get through the armour so they left it in the lower level so that the discover a mean of getting through it in the future...I was going to schedule a team to go there this week..."

Her head was hefted up and instantly she was greeted with guns pointed at her. Her optics scanned over them before locking onto Sam. Sam was started by this and took a step back.

"Did your alien buddies say anything about a dragon?" Simmons whispered to the boy. Sam didn't even register what he said as his response was instant.

"You need to get me to my car." She nodded her head carefully. Everyone was relatively shocked. "Did...Did it just nod...?" She chose to ignore being called 'it' and nodded again.

"S-So you want them..." Sam pointed to Simmons. "...to-to-to give me back Bumblebee? Right?" Same spoke so rushed but carefully. Again she nodded before huffing and pulled her upper body up. They all backed up as she pulled up the rest of her body and stood, very slouched since she felt her head knock against the ceiling.

"So this guy's not going to attack?" Lennox question. Choosing again to ignore the title she nodded. "Okay, you." He pointed to Simmon. "Give the kid his car." She found it still funny that Bumblebee buy Earth Standard was legally Sam's.

"Wait what? You cant be seri-" She focused her optics on him and adjusted them to narrow significantly. "...Alright. Alright, you want to put the fate of the planet in the kid's car, then I'm cool with." She snorted and that got odd looks of amusement from some of Lennox's team.

_**(1st POV)**_

I'm actually glad we got over that quickly. Maybe the fact the an evil Warlord was in the next room over about to thaw out. Simmons and the other guy, Benedeck? Banedeck? Whatever, lead the group to Bumblebee. I slithered behind, sometimes dipping forward to use my claws to move forward quickly. They got to the room and I stood outside, leaning down on my claws and peered in. I watched as they guys stopped freezing Bumblebee and Sam start calming him. I lifted my head to look down the hall, some of the soldiers keeping an eye on me.

I could see the agents and scientists running around and that's when the thought hit me. '_THIS is ACTUALLY happening..._' It was a freaky thought but I just can't grasp the fact that this has become my reality. But all I can do is move, and even that I'm below average...All I can hope for is that I can do something. There was a startled whirr and series of clicks as something was transformed and humming. Turning my head I saw Bumblebee, battle mask and gun and all, slightly trembling form. Poor Bee, he's still adorable though. I simple look from the canon to him while Sam was frantically trying to calm the Autobot. Huffing, I lowered my head closer to him and stared into his optics. His battle mask slowly was pulled back and the plasma canon shifted back into a normal me not attack set him at slight ease.

I followed the group as they went to where the Allspark was. I squeezed into the room and gazed up at the Allspark. It looked way more epic in reality. Wait whats this. Instantly my head was forced to the ground and everyone jumped away in shock. Even Bee let out concerned whirrs. But right now I was in PAIN!

As soon as my head hit the ground there was this over whelming force that launched me back into my bubble. Looking around, the screens went dull except the pain receptors and instant my entire being was racked in pain all over, but the most painful was the pressure at my head.

"**Who are you? What are you doing? Get away from me! You are not my own.**" The voice was loud, demanding and held a deadly edge to it. With ever second it felt like my head about to be crushed it was so bad, I had no voice. I couldn't scream, gag or even _whisper_ my pain. It was so bad that I was almost numb yet I could still feel ever thing. It was an odd sensation. But in no way welcome. When I finally find my voice the first thing I say is.

"_W...Who...?_" Its all I could get out before it seemed to increase.

"**Whhhhooooo Aaarrreeee Yyyoooouuuu!?**" The hiss and threats were present. I felt like I was going to die again. But I could not answer if I could. Who was I? I can't just pop in and say my name is CJ. No I couldn't. Just then the pain started lessening to a point where I could move. I collapsed flat on the floor of my bubble. But there was still the lingering pain that seemed to wrap itself around my _brain_. Like a looming grip that promised misfortune. "**MY young asks a request of me. You shall be dealt with later.**" Instantly I knew _who_ was talking. It was the All Spark. It must have recognized my presence as a foreign being. And did not like me at all. I could honestly care less. Not the first time to be outcast. Okay that thought in itself hurt a little more than it should.

Soon the screens lit up and with one blink I could see Bee _shrinking_ the All spark. I knew I was glaring at it and in response I could feel a slight clench around my _brain_. A deep growl slipped as I allow my hind legs to reveal themselves. On all fours my head held up on my long neck with and even longer body and an even _longer_ body. I'm actually _glad_ this thing is getting destroyed now...


End file.
